A Late Night Call and Cracked Ribs
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Set after Butterflies I have never been a Andy/Luke fan, hence why all my stories end with McSwarek. Rookie's Choice Awards Nominated In: Best Angst A Late night Call and Cracked Ribs by Erica McSwarek Best Post-Ep A Late Night Call and Cracked Ribs by Erica McSwarek
1. Chapter 1

The high shrill ring of his phone woke him up. He looked at the clock and it read 2:30 a.m. He didn't even look at the caller I.D., whoever it was better hope it was important. "Swarek." He thought he heard breathing. "Hello?"

Then he heard a faint, "Sam?"

He bolted up in bed, "McNally?" He looked at this caller I.D. "Andy?" He could hear her whimper. "What's wrong?"

She was in so much pain that she could barely breathe. It felt like an elephant was sitting on her chest. She whispered, "I can't… I can't…breathe. Help…"

Before she could finish he was out of bed and half dressed. "Andy, where's Luke?"

A whisper again, "C…c…cabin. Won't an..an..swer phone."

Now he was in his truck heading to her house. "I'm on my way just hold on. " His voice cracked. He silently cursed Callaghan. She better be ok or he was going down to that beloved cabin and drag Luke's sorry ass back himself. Why would he leave her alone after she got shot? Knowing Andy it was her idea but Callaghan's been around long enough to know better. What was normally a twenty minute trip took him ten. He skidded to a stop outside of her house barely shutting off his truck. As he made his way up the steps he noticed the front door was cracked open. He had tried to keep her on the phone but they got disconnected and she wouldn't answer when he called back. He swallowed back the bile and tried to control his breathing as he slowly pushed the door open. That's when he saw her, laying in the foyer. He dropped to his knees beside her. "Jesus Andy!"

He picked her up and carried her to the sofa. She moved slightly in his arms, "Sam. Sam, I…" Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

His heart was breaking, "Shh! It's ok. I'm here and I can help you." He brushed her hair away from her face, caressing her cheek. "I promise I'll fix it." She gave him a small nod. "I've got to get something out of my truck, ok? I'll be right back." She squeezed his hand and nodded. He ran outside and got his emergency kit.

When he came back in her eyes were closed and he was scared until he saw the slight rise and fall of her chest. He let out a shaky breath before kneeling beside her again. She opened her eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

He gave her a tight smile. "It's going to hurt at first but it will make it easier to breath. Do you trust me?"

She nodded and said, "With my life."

He fought back the tears in his eyes and nodded. "I've got to take your shirt off. Ok?"

She nodded, thinking _he's always there when I need him. _The pain was almost more than she could bare but she would never let Sam know exactly how much it hurt. He sat her up on the sofa and removed her hoodie, then her t-shirt. He had never been more thankful that she had on a bra. He wrapped her ribs in tape. She fought hard to keep from yelling although a few came out anyway. He had some prescription Ibuprofen in his box that would help.

He went to the kitchen and poured her a shot of whiskey. Sitting beside her he handed her the glass and pills. "I don't have anything stronger but the shot will help some."

She smiled and spoke softly, "I'm sorry Sam. I didn't know what else to do." He was shaking his head. "Thank you for….Thank you." She took the pills.

He took her hand, "It's what partners are for." Gently rubbing her hand. "When Is Luke coming in?"

She shook her head, "He isn't. We had a fight and he went to the cabin."

Sam gritted his teeth. "Why were you laying in the foyer?"

She smiled sheepishly, "I was going to walk to the hospital but the pain just became too much."

He grimaced, "Jesus Andy. You are so damn stubborn." Tears were coming again. He wiped them away, feeling bad for making her cry. "I'm sorry. Just promise me if you're ever hurt again and you need help, don't wait so long."

She smiled and nodded, "I promise." They sat staring at each other for a few minutes. "Have you had anything to eat?"

She shook her head. "I didn't feel like it."

He nodded and stood up. "Ok. Well you need to eat something. Got any soup in there?" She nodded. "Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes." He went to the kitchen and after searching, found a can of tomato soup. He heated it up and took it to her. She slowly sipped on it. "How are you feeling?"

She was breathing a little better and wasn't as pale. A tight smile crossed her lips. "I'm feeling ok. If you need to go I understand."

He shook his head, "I'm not leaving unless you want me to."

She looked down at her hands, "Stay."

He squeezed her hand and she looked up into his warm chocolate eyes, he nodded. She managed to finish her soup before it got cold. Sam took the bowl back to the kitchen and cleaned up. When he came back in she had her head leaned back against the sofa, her eyes fluttering closed. "You need to go to bed." She moved like she was going to get up but the pain stopped her. He shook his head, "You're so stubborn."

He picked her up and carried her to her room. She was tired and he was fairly certain she wouldn't remember what she was saying the next day. "You're too good to me Sam. I don't deserve it."

He laid her down gently. "Shh. You just rest ok? You'll feel better tomorrow." He put her phone next to her. He hadn't planned on leaving until she fell asleep. "Your phone's right here. Call me if you need me."

Tears were shining in her beautiful long lashes and completely breaking his heart. She reached out and caressed his face. "I know I don't have the right to ask but please stay."

He let out a shaky breath, completely torn about what to do. Earlier that day he thought his world had ended when he heard the shots and saw her hit the ground. He had actually stopped breathing until he saw that she'd taken the bullet in the vest. He wanted to hold her, to beat the life out of the guy that had hurt her, and _now_ she wanted _him_, needed _him. _He knew that her fight with Luke would be temporary and that tomorrow things would go back to normal, but he didn't care. _He _needed _her_ too.

He wiped the tears off her cheek and brushed her hair away. "Anything you need."

She knew she was being unfair, to ask him to stay after everything but she knew _he was_ the only one that made her happy, _really_ happy and Luke was no longer an issue. She would tell him about that later, all she wanted now was to fall asleep in his arms, knowing that she was safe. "Thank you."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I'll be on the sofa. Just call me if you need anything." She looked so beautiful and vulnerable.

Andy thought, _I might as well go for it., _and she patted the bed next to her. "Stay here."

He gave her a tight smile and shook his head, "Andy… I don't…Luke."

She shook her head, "He's not coming back Sam. I'm not asking you because of that. I'm asking you because I want it to be you."

He couldn't process what she was saying. He sat staring at her for a few seconds. "Let me go make sure the door is locked. I'll be back in a few minutes, ok? You just try to sleep."

She nodded, "Ok."

Sam went to the living room and sat down on the sofa. He ran his hands across his face and through his hair. _What just happened in there? What was she trying to tell him?_ He shook his head. _ Stop it Swarek. You're pulling a McNally and overthinking. _He hoped he had been gone long enough for her to be asleep. He stood in the doorway watching her.

She stirred a little and the movement caused her to whimper. She reached over to where he had been earlier. "Sam?"

The sound of her voice tugged at his heart. "Right here." He walked over and sat down on the bed, taking her hand in his. She felt so warm.

She didn't open her eyes but still talked to him in a whisper, "Will you lay with me?"

He swallowed around the lump in his throat and said shakily, "Yeah. Ok." He slipped off his shoes and laid down beside her, his arm behind his head. Within seconds she curled up next to him putting her hand on his chest and her head between this neck and shoulder. His heart was pounding. He breathed in her scent. _God! This is torture!_ After a while his arm started getting numb because he was so tense. The only other place he had to go was around her. He hesitantly put his arm around her. As soon as it made contact with her, she pulled herself closer to him and wrapped his shirt up in her fist.

She mumbled a few incoherent things and settled back down. He was really glad that he was off the next day because there was no way he was going to be able to sleep. He laid there for the rest of the night listening to her breathe. His phone, which luckily he had left in the living room, rang around 7:30. He slid out of bed and quietly but quickly ran to the living room. Quietly he said, "Swarek."

Jerry, upbeat as ever, "Hey! Sammy brother, where are you?" He cursed, realizing he was supposed to meet Jerry for a game of hoops. "Did you forget me and why are you whispering?"

Sam sighed, "I forgot, sorry buddy. Something came up."

Jerry voice turned amused, "Really? Like what? Or should I say _who?_" He chuckled.

If had been anyone else he wouldn't have said anything. "McNally."

Jerry sighed, "Sammy, what are you doing?"

He knew this would happen. "It's not like that brother. She called me last night."

Jerry could tell by Sam's voice it was bad. "What happened? And where the _hell_ is Callaghan?"

Sam sighed and said quietly, "She called me around 1:30. She couldn't even talk Jer. We got disconnected on my way over and I was scared of what I was going to find. She was barely breathing and pale. I taped up her ribs and got some food in her."

Jerry cursed; she shouldn't have been left alone. "And Callaghan?"

Sam spoke again, "She said they had a fight and he went to his cabin. I couldn't leave her."

Jerry was nodding, "No. No, of course not brother. I get it. How is she this morning?"

He sighed, "She's still asleep."

Jerry was glad that Sam had been there for McNally. "Ok. Well, keep me posted. And get some sleep, you sound like hell."

Sam hesitated, "Jer, don't tell anyone. Ok? I mean…"

He smiled, "Sammy, as far as I know you overslept."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks brother. I'll call you later." As he was hanging up he heard a thud and a moan come from Andy's room. "Damn it." And he ran back to her. She was sitting on the floor beside the bed. "What are you doing?"

She half smiled, "I need to use the bathroom and well…" waving her hand at the situation.

He shook his head and grumpily said, "Stubborn."

She looked up at him shyly, "I didn't know if you were still here and if you weren't I was going to have to figure it out.

He sighed and helped her up, "McNally, you could have just called me. Besides, I told you I wouldn't leave." Even he noticed he was starting to sound angry. He helped her into the bathroom and stood outside until she called for him. She looked slightly embarrassed when he opened the door. "Hungry?"

She nodded, "I could definitely eat but I'll be ok. I know you have to go to work."

He helped her down the hall. "I'm off today. What would you like? I can cook or I can go get something."

She smiled, "I would really _love_ some pancakes and bacon."

Sam laughed at the emotion she put on pancakes. "Ok. Well, I can do that. I'm surprisingly a pretty good cook." She smiled and nodded. She told him where everything was and watched him as he cooked. A few minutes later he sat a plate full of pancakes and bacon in front of her along with a steaming cup of coffee. Taking a seat across from her, he watched as she consumed the food like it was her last meal. He laughed and shook his head, "I don't think I know _anyone_ that loves pancakes quite like you."

She moaned, "Oh! My God! Sam, they were so good."

He nodded, "Thank you. I'm glad you liked them. How are you feeling?"

Andy reached over and curled her fingers around his. "I feel a lot better. Thank you." His heart started racing at her touch.

He looked down at their hands. "I'm glad. You had me a little worried." He paused, he knew he had to ask but wasn't sure if he was really ready for the answer. "Andy, what…umm…last night you said that you and Luke had a fight. What happened?" Looking up at her. "If you feel like talking about it."

She sighed and removed her hand from his and he immediately regretted asking her. Hands in her lap she spoke quietly, "it doesn't matter what it was about." She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "We broke up."

Sam's heart and brain stopped. He shook his head, "What? McNally, what happened? And don't tell me it doesn't matter." She grimaced as she shifted, looking back down at her hands. He sighed heavily. "Most days I can't get you to shut up and now you won't talk." He shrugged, "Ok. I get it. It's none of my business anyway." He stood up. "I should go. You seem better, you don't need me. He'll come to his senses, don't worry." He had to walk past her to get out. He stood up and moved around the table.

Andy knew she couldn't let him leave like this. Not after what he did for her last night. She took him by the wrist as he walked by her. "You." was all she said.

Her touch burned him and then he heard her speak. "What do you mean?"

She looked up into his eyes. "We fought about you." _Just say it McNally! He needs to know. _"I…I couldn't do it anymore Sam."

His heart was pounding. He couldn't look at her. "Do what Andy? I don't understand."

She slid her hand down to his and brought it up to her lips, lightly kissing the back of his hand. He jerked a little at the intimate gesture. He looked down to make sure he wasn't dreaming. She met his eyes. "I couldn't lie anymore. I _can't_ lie to him, or myself, or _you. _"Coming out much quieter but filled with emotion.

He caressed her face, trying to wipe away the worry lines. "What are you saying?"

She gently pulled down to her and kissed him. "I'm saying I want you Sam. I've always wanted you."

He knelt beside her, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck, forehead resting against hers, "If we do this, there's no going back."

She crushed her lips to his and whispered, "I don't want to go back."

He let out a shaky breath and turned her chair around. He gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Their lips touching felt like someone had set them on fire. He was so gentle with her, his breathes as shaky as hers. Sam pulled back and let out a happy sigh. He kissed the tip of her nose. "Am I hurting you?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No. I'm ok." He gave her an _I doubt that_ look. And she said, "Really, Sam. I feel a lot better today, thanks to you." She smiled and leaned her forehead against his. "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't…"

He shook his head. "Shh! I _did _make it and _that_ is all that matters, nothing else, ok?" He wiped tears from her cheek. He whispers to her. "You'll never have to worry about being left again Andy."

She kissed him, "Because you're there when it matters." A fact, not a question. He nodded. "Are you sure this is what _you _want Sam?" He looked at her confused. "Are you sure you want to be with me? I mean, after everything."

He quieted her with kisses, deep passionate kisses. Speaking in a shaky husky voice, "Andy, I've wanted to be with you since the day you tackled me in that alley." She rolled her eyes. _He's never going to let me forget that._ He laughed. "I mean it. I've never met anyone that's as passionate as you are about everything." His eyes glistened.

Andy had never seen Sam so emotional, caressing his face, "Sam? What's wrong?"

He spoke softly, his voice emotional, unable to look at her. "I thought I lost you yesterday. When I heard those shots and saw you fall…." He was shaking his head, trying to get the memory out. "I couldn't breathe. With all the chaos I didn't get to see you for a while, then you came out and I finally got to see you were ok." She tried to tilt his chin up towards her but he resisted. "I wanted to hold you, kiss you, to beat the life out of the guy that did it."

She sighed, "Sam, why have you been so…. You've felt like this and you've never tried…"

He finally looked up and the look in his eyes was that of hurt. He let go of her hands and stood up, he paced. There was so much raw emotion when he spoke. _"Because I'm not that guy Andy._ I thought you would know that. You were with Callaghan and you seemed happy." Pointing at himself. "I'm no saint and it took _everything, everything_ I had to control myself but I'm not the kind of guy to do that. It had to be _your_ choice."

She had never meant to upset him. "Sam, I _know_ what kind of man you are and I didn't mean to upset you. Please sit back down." He stood for a minute or two before sitting back down but he had closed himself off. He sat back in the chair with his arms folded. "What do we do now?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "About us? Do you want there to be an us?"

His face softened and he leaned forward, taking her hands. "I don't know. And yes." She smiled. "We don't have to figure out everything today Andy. You're hurt and you need to rest and you have to deal with Callaghan." She opened her mouth and he held up his hand. "I know you said you guys broke up but you need to make sure it's all worked out first. I have today off and I can stay here if you want." She nodded with her big bambi eyes wide open. He smiled. "Ok. Maybe I could... I don't know... go rent a movie or something. I doubt there's going to be much on TV."

She nodded, "Yeah. We could do that."

He smiled, "Ok. I'll get some food too." He stood up and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back in a little bit. If you need anything, call me." He helped her to the sofa. Kissing her gently, "Behave while I'm gone. If you need to get up, take it easy, ok?" She smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Sam realized he hadn't had a shower so he ran by his place and took one. He grabbed a change of clothes in case he needed to stay again. He quickly made his way through the grocery store and then he grabbed a movie next door. He wasn't sure what to get because she didn't need to laugh or cry because of her ribs. He picked up an action movie; it should be easy on her.

Andy needed a shower really bad. She took her time getting up from the sofa and then slowly made her way upstairs. She sat down on her bed and slowly removed her shirt. It was a painful process and she had to stop to catch her breath.

Sam made it back in record time. When he walked in he noticed she was missing from the sofa. He put the food in the fridge. "Andy?"

He heard her quietly say, "I'm upstairs."

He ran up quickly and found her on the bed bent over. He knelt in front of her, "Are you ok?"

She looked up and nodded, "Yeah. I just wanted to take a shower and I took my shirt off. It hurt like hell."

He sighed, "It's going to for a few days." Butterflies had taken over in his stomach. "I can help you if you need me to." She nodded. "Ok. Umm. Let's get the tape off first. It's going to hurt. Just hold onto my shoulder and breath." He knew there would be no easy way to do it. He started out slowly.

She gasped and he stopped. "Sam, just rip it off."

He shook his head, "It's going to hurt too much."

She tried to hide the pain, "I'll be fine. Please! Just rip it off."

He nodded and she gripped his shoulder. He rolled the tape to a point so he could get a good grip to pull it all off at one time. He couldn't look at her and he whispered, "Ready?"

She squeaked out, "As I'll ever be."

Before he lost his nerve, he closed his eyes and pulled. She screamed and gripped his shoulder. Slow deep breaths and tears followed, from both of them. He held her for a few minutes. "I'm so sorry Andy."

She shook her head. "Not your fault. Thank you for helping." He nodded. "I know this is probably asking a lot but can you help me get undressed. I just don't think I can do it myself."

He swallowed hard. "Anything you need." He helped her stand up. _Why am I so damn nervous about this? She needs my help._ "Do you want me to run you a bath?"

She shook her head. "I hate baths. A nice hot shower will make me feel better."

He nodded, "Ok." He undressed her. While she took a break he went in and turned on the shower and then he helped her in. "I'll just be in the bedroom. Let me know when you're done."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He sat down on the bed, waiting. He thought he would hear some kind of noise from her but nothing. He waited a few more minutes. "Andy?"

She knew he would figure it out but tried to hide it. "Yeah?"

He heard the crack in her voice. "Are you ok in there?" Truth was she wasn't. She couldn't do what she needed the most which was wash her hair. When she didn't respond she heard him walk in. "Andy?" She whimpered and he pulled back the curtain. She was standing in the corner with her forehead against the wall. "Andy? Are…"

She sighed shakily, "I can't even bathe myself right now. I'm _far_ from ok."

He undressed and climbed in with her. He spoke softly and wrapped her in his arms. "You've got to stop being so stubborn McNally. It doesn't matter what you need, I will _always_ be there to help." He kissed the top of her head.

He washed her hair and bathed her. He got out and wrapped a towel around himself and then helped her out. He dried her off and then her hair. She sat on the bed taking a break while he dressed again. He brushed her hair for her. She sighed at the thought of getting dressed again.

Sam heard her, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Just thinking, wishing I had big t-shirt so I wouldn't have to put a bra on right now."

He smiled and left the room. Sam ran downstairs to his bag and pulled out his TPS shirt and ran back upstairs. She looked at him funny when he walked back in. He held up his shirt. "Will this be ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I'd like pair of my boxers too please. They're in the top drawer."

He pulled out a dark blue pair and she nodded. He helped her get dressed and helped her downstairs. "I wasn't sure what movie to get. I didn't think you should be laughing or crying so I got an action movie, "The Expendables". I hope that's ok."

She smiled, "It's perfect."

They spent the rest of the day talking, eating and watching TV. A week later she was released for light duty and went back to work. She spent another week in booking and on desk duty. She hated it but it was better than sitting at home. She spent every day with Sam. He even took desk duty a few times so he could be with her. Callaghan had been called back to headquarters and hadn't been around since the break -up. He wouldn't even answer Andy's calls. He finally showed up about a month after the shooting.

She was standing by the cruiser when he pulled in. He parked next to her and got out. "McNally."

She nodded, "Luke."

Sam and Oliver were walking out when they caught sight of them. Sam stopped and watched, he knew this had to happen. Luke looked her over. "Glad you're back at work."

She smiled, "Yeah. Thanks. I almost didn't make it back."

He looked at her confused. "What? Why?"

She crossed her arms and stood up straight. Sam knew she was over the thing with Luke but she was still upset that he left her like that. "Get my messages the night you left?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I didn't call back because I need to clear my head."

She glared at him, "I needed you Luke. Even though we fought and broke up I still needed your help. I almost died."

Luke stiffened, "What? What are you talking about? You just had a bruise."

Still glaring, "What I _had_ was cracked ribs and I couldn't breathe. I had to call someone else to help me. They found me passed out in the foyer because I was trying to walk to the hospital."

Luke was at a loss for words. He looked up to see Sam and Oliver watching. "Let me guess. That 'someone' was Swarek?"

Andy was enraged now. She pointed her finger at him, "_You don't get to be mad! _I tried to call you first, several times actually. What? Should I have just laid there and suffocated? Would you feel better then?" Sam could see she was getting upset and he started over with Oliver following.

Luke held his hands up. "NO! Of course not! I'm sorry. Andy…I would never want that. You have to know that."

Sam and Oliver walked up. Oliver spoke, "Everything ok Andy?"

She stood up straighter. "Everything's fine sir."

Sam stopped next to her, arms crossed, "Ready to go McNally?"

She nodded and climbed in the cruiser. Luke snarled at Sam. "Making her feel all better now Sammy?"

Sam stepped towards Luke. Oliver stepped between them. "Sammy, get in the car. He's not worth it." Sam stood his ground for a minute, never breaking eye contact with Luke. Oliver stepped closer and looked Luke in the eye then to the side as he spoke, "As a cop, you should know better than to leave an injured officer alone. As the _man _who supposedly loved her, you should be ashamed of yourself. No matter what you two were going through, she needed you." Luke's smug look had disappeared. "And don't think that everyone doesn't know what you did." All of a sudden he says, "Epstein! You're late!"

Dov jumped, "Sir!" He was thinking, _how did he know?_

Oliver never turned around, "I have three kids. You can't exactly sneak up on me. Get in the car."

Dov straightened, "Yes sir."

Everyone rolled out to patrol. Sam found a place to pull over and got out. "You drive."

Andy looked shocked, "What?"

He jerked her door open and said, "_You drive." _ He saw the look in her eyes. He threw his hands up and walked off. He paced back and forth. Not only was he pissed at Callaghan now he pissed at himself for yelling at her. He ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath. He slowly walked back over to the car. She was still sitting in the passenger's seat.

He held his hand out. She looked at it and looked at him. He half smiled, "Please." She put her hand in his and he gently pulled her out of the car. He pulled her into his arms and held her, burying his face in her hair and took a deep breath. She leaned into him. He whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Andy knew Sam wasn't really mad at her and she had expected some kind of confrontation between them. Luke had always hated their relationship. "It's ok."

He pulled back and shook his head. "No. It isn't ok. You didn't deserve that." He sighed, "I…when I saw him, that whole day came back to me. You getting shot, calling me, and finding you. I just wanted to…Damn it!" His hands dropped by his side. "Andy, I don't know how to do this."

She stepped back, looking confused and hurt. "Sam?"

He took her hands, "No. No. I don't mean us Andy. I mean talking. I don't do this very well."

She smiled at him. "I know. It's ok. We'll work through it. I just don't want you getting upset about him."

He nodded, "I can't help it. He _left_ you Andy. I don't care about anything else that happened, I'll never forgive him for that." He caressed her face. "If I'd lost you, I don't know what I would've done."

She put his hand on her heart, "You feel that?" He nodded. "You _didn't_ lose me. You _won't_ lose me." He pulled her in for a kiss and she melted into him when their lips touched. They came up for air a few minutes later. He was smiling now, full on dimple action. She loved seeing them, that's how she knew he was really happy. "What are you doing after shift?"

He looked surprised because he had just assumed he'd be with her. "I don't have any plans."

She smiled, "Good. How about we start with a drink at the Penny?"

He looked at her a little confused. "Umm. Yeah. Ok." Nodding. "A drink sounds good."

She kissed him again and they went back to work. The day was pretty quiet and 6 hours later they were back at the barn changing. He stood outside of the locker room waiting on her.

She came out and took his hand. "Ready for that drink?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I think I could use one." He could tell she was up to something but didn't ask.

He had a drink with Oliver and Jerry before they went to the rookie table. Sam and Andy really never announced their relationship and kept everything professional. Some guys were playing darts close by and one decided to talk to Andy. "Hey!"

She only knew he was talking to her because he touched her shoulder. "Oh! Uhh. Hi!" She looked awkward.

He held out his hand. "My name is Charlie."

She didn't want to be rude so she shook his hand. "Andy."

He smiled, "Can I buy you a drink Andy?"

She looked at her full glass. "I already have one thanks."

He shrugged, "Well how about a shot?"

She shook her head, "No thanks."

One of his friends smacked him on the shoulder. "Charlie, leave the lady alone. She probably has a boyfriend."

Andy shifted a little. Charlie said, "I wouldn't let my girl come here alone."

Andy sat up straight. "He didn't." And she reached over for Sam's hand. He twined their fingers together.

Charlie blushed. "Oh! Sorry man."

Sam shrugged. "Not like I can blame you." Charlie wandered off and Andy tried to slide her hand out of Sam's. He held on and moved a stool next to her, sitting so she was between his legs. It was the first public display both of them had made and their friends smiled.

After a few more drinks Andy lightly squeezed Sam's leg. He leaned in and whispered, "Ready to go?" She nodded and they said their goodbyes.

He walked her out to his truck. She leaned back against it and pulled him to her, arms wrapped around his neck. He leaned down and slowly kissed her. He loved how she responded to him. Her lips were so soft and warm. He slid his hand to her lower back and pulled her close. She moaned as he kissed her neck and nibbled on her ears.

"Take me home Sammy." She whispered breathlessly.

He held her in a deep, passionate kiss for what seemed like an eternity, barely able to breathe when he pulled away. He opened his truck door and helped her in. She let them into her apartment not bothering to turn on any lights. He stopped at the sofa and she took him by the hand leading him upstairs.

This was a familiar moment. Almost a year ago she had come to him after killing a guy to save her life and that of a little girl. There was a city wide blackout that night and the lights came on before things could get too far. Their relationship wasn't the same afterwards. For a while it was rocky at best but after a prison transfer gone bad they managed to pick up the pieces.

Tonight was different though. This was completely and totally about them. Andy slowly took off her shirt as Sam took in every inch of her. She took his shirt off and ran her fingers across his chest leaving light kisses in their wake. Sam gripped her hips.

Sam pulled her to him, kissing her neck and collar bone. He whispers in her ear, "You take my breath away Andy."

They continued to slowly undress each other, enjoying the moments of their skin touching. Sam ran his fingers over her ribs where she had been hit weeks ago. You could no longer tell she had been injured. He lightly kissed her ribs and she gasped. She lay down on the bed pulling him down with her. They made love into the late hours. Sam held Andy close as she slept. He loved watching her. Looking so peaceful.


End file.
